NAE NAMJA
by LyaxueSiBum
Summary: Cinta berhak datang kapan saja, dimana saja dan pada siapa saja. Tidak perduli bagaimana keadaanmu, bagaiamana rupamu, dan bagaimana jenismu. Tapi bagaimana jika cinta itu dihalangi dengan sebuah ketidak normalan. "Aku ini normal dan benci yang berbau tidak normal"/ "Tapi aku tidak normal karenamu." /SiBum Couple/ Chap 3 UpDate/
1. Chapter 1

Chapther 1

.

.

Titlle : Nae Namja  
Author : lyaSiBum  
Genre : comedy, romance, YAOI 100%  
Rated : +17  
Cast : SiBum couple  
Support Cast : temukan sendiri

Summary : Cinta berhak datang kapan saja, dimana saja dan pada siapa saja. Tidak perduli bagaimana keadaanmu, bagaiamana rupamu, dan bagaimana jenismu. Tapi bagaimana jika cinta itu dihalangi dengan sebuah ketidak normalan.  
/"Aku ini normal dan benci yang berbau tidak normal"/ "Tapi aku tidak normal karenamu."/ /SiBum couple/

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T FORGET RIVIEW**

HAPPY READ ^^

******************.

"Yeobsaeyo umma."

"..."

"ne, aku sudah sampai, mungkin aku akan kelilingi kota dulu baru kerumah."

"..."

"Ne, nado umma. Annyeong"

Terlihat seorang namja dengan paras yang menawan, tubuh proposional dan gaya yang modis sedang menyusuri tepian sungai Han dengan santai. Tangannya menenteng tas yang tidak terlalu besar. Semua orang yang ada di sana memandangannya dengan kagum dan tidak diperdulikannya tatapan itu.  
Dia, namja yang sempurna itu bernama Choi Siwon (23 th) seorang sarjana muda yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Amerika. Dan sekarang kembali ke tempat kelahirannya untuk berkerja sesuai kemampuannya.

.

.

**Siwon pov**

.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri sungai Han. Sudah lama sekali tidak kesini. Kira-kira 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku merindukan kota ini juga semua orang yang aku kenal disini, dan juga aku merindukan anak itu. Ya,... bocah itu... ani, maksudku Angel-KU.

.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa aku menyebutkan malaikat.

4 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Appa meninggal. Aku duduk sendiri dipinggir sungai ini dan menangis dalam diam. Meratapi masa depanku tanpa Appa dan nasib umma nanti. Dengan semua beban yang ada dipundakku saat itu. Aku menumpahkannya sendiri sampai malaikat itu datang.

.

**Flasback**

.

"Kenapa appa pergi disaat aku sangat membutuhkan Appa. Tuhan kenapa kau ambil appa sangat cepat ? Apa aku kurang beribadah kepadamu? Apa aku pernah membuatmu marah Tuhan? Apa ini hukuman untukku?" Aku meratapi nasibku sambil menatap langit. Mempertanyakan kesalahan ku pada tuhan. Tidak aku perdulikan air mataku yang mengalir sejak tadi. Aku tetap diam dan menumpahkan segalanya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahku. Sontak aku menoleh dan memandang seseorang yang sudah ada disampingku dengan wajah terkejutnya.  
"Mian, aku melihat air mata ajhussi mengalir keluar. Kata umma kita tidak boleh sering-sering mengeluarkan air mata, nanti air mata kita bisa habis. Apa ajhussi mau air matanya habis" cerocos seorang bocah sambil menunjukan ekspresi lucu dimatanya.

Jika sedang tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini mungkin aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah polosnya.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit tanpa memperdulikan bocah disampingku yang terus menatapku tidak mengerti.

"Apa ajhussi ada masalah ? Kenapa ajhussi menangis sendiri disini ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gwenchana." Jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa ajhussi berbohong?"  
"Aku tidak berbohong"

"Ajhussi berbohong. Kata appa jika orang berbohong dia tidak akan bisa menatap mata orang dihadapannya. Appa juga bilang..  
"CUKUP ! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali bocah. Kau tidak akan mengerti masalahku. Kau masih punya amma dan appa sedangkan aku. Appaku baru saja pergi dan aku harus menanggung semua beban keluarga. Kau tidak akan mengerti." Hahh...hahh... aku sudah tidak tahan, aku keluarkan semuanya dan membentak bocah ini.

Bagus sekali Choi Siwon, kau membentak seorang bocah dan sebentar lagi dia akan menangis dan mengadu kepada orang tuanya.

Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku hangat. Bo...bocah ini tidak menangis, dia malah memelukku erat. Sekarang tidak hanya tubuhku yang hangat tapi juga hatiku menghangat.

"Ajhussi tidak perlu sedih. Pasti akan selalu ada jalan untuk semuanya." Ujar bocah ini bijak. Hy, apa yang sedang memelukku ini benar-benar seorang bocah kecil.  
Aku membalas memeluknya erat. Aku tidak perduli dengan pandangan sekitar yang melihat kami aneh, yang pasti aku nyaman jika dipeluk bocah ini.

"Ajhussi, harus tetap melanjutkan hidup dan tetap berdoa pada tuhan. Nanti pasti tuhan akan membantu ajhussi." Ucapnya lagi.

Kali ini aku lepaskan pelukan kami. Aku pandangi wajahnya, imut dan cantik untuk wajah seorang namja.

"ne arraso, gomawuo angel." Jawabku sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya.

DEG~

Kenapa ini, jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat saat melihat senyum maut bocah ini. Aku kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhku, tanpa bisa aku hentingan wajahku terus maju mendekat kewajah bocah itu yang sedang menatap wajahku bingung.

Dan tidak menunggu lama, bibirku sudah bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirku. God...aku mencium bibir seorang bocah kecil dan parahnya dia NAMJA. Tapi bibir itu sangat manis dan lembut, dan lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menghentikan saat bibirku sudah melumat bibir mungil itu. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menikmati bibir itu. Sampai aku bisa merasakan tubuhku dipukul oleh bocah manis itu. Dan dengan berat hati aku melepaskannya.

"hahh..hahh...hahh...a-ajhussi..." bocah ini terengah-engah saat bibir kami sudah terpisah. Tapi tunggu, apa dia bilang tadi ajhussi? Aku baru menyadarinya.

"Jangan panggil aku ajhussi. Panggil aku Siwon hyung. Arra." Pintaku sambil mengelus pipi cubbynya.

"n-ne ajh.. wonnie hyung." Aigo, manis sekali panggilan itu dan lihatlah.. dia kembali tersenyum, membuat aku ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi. /plak/ Oh GOD... aku sudah gila.

"Oya, siapa yang mengatakan kata-kata tadi padamu. Appa atau Ummamu ?" tanyaku lagi pada bocah ini.

"Emmm itu... yang mengatakannya adalah Ibu Panti Asuhan saat aku datang pertama kali kesana." Jawabnya dengan senyum lembut.

Aku tercengang mendengar jawaban bocah ini. "Kemana orangtuamu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.  
"Mereka sudah pergi kesurga. Dan Appa hyung juga menyusul mereka." jawabnya lagi.

Dan kali ini aku hanya menatap bocah itu sambil tertegun. Aku sudah membentaknya dan mengatakan dia tidak mengerti perasaanku. Ternyata dia mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti. Dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya di usia kecil dan masih bisa tersenyum sedangkan aku hanya kehilangan satu dan aku sudah dewasa sudah frustasi seperti ini. Anak ini benar-benar hebat.

"KIBUMMIE~" teriak seseorang dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ne, ajhumma." Bocah ini menyahut panggilan itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore."

"ne." Anak itu kembali menatapku dan tersenyum. "Aku harus pulang hyung. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ne." Ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi.  
Greb~

Secepat mungkin aku menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukan ku dan memeluknya erat. "Wonnie hyung?" ujarnya. Mungkin dia heran dengan tingkahku ini.

"Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Hyung harus melanjutkan hidup hyung seperti yang kau katakan tadi tapi ditempat yang jauh." Ujarku masih tetap memeluknya.

"Jinja.. kalau begitu hyung harus selalu bersemangat. Wonnie hyung Hwainting." Dia melepaskan pelukan kami dan mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat. Sangat lucu.

"ne, gomawuo Kibummie." Aku kembali mengecup bibir merah itu dan melumatnya merasakan dan merekam rasa itu didalam otakku agar aku selalu ingat.

Lalu aku lepaskan dengan lembut dan sudah aku kecup sedikit sebelum benar-benar lepas. Matanya mengerjap imut saat menatapku. Aku bisa pastikan dia tidak terlalu mengerti maksut yang kulakukan tadi.

"Jangan lupakan hyung ne. Suatu saat nanti aku akan mencarimu dan kita akan bertemu lagi. Sweet Angel." Bocah itu mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum lalu berlari meninggalkanku sendiri.

**Flasback END.**

.

.

.

Apa kalian berfikir aku gila ?

Ya.. mungkin kalian benar. Aku gila.. Aku gila karena telah mencium anak itu, Aku gila karena telah membuat janji itu dan yang paling gila adalah fakta bahwa aku menyukainya ... ani.. aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai bocah yang kira-kira berusia 12 tahun saat itu.

Aku menyadari perasaanku saat beberapa hari aku selalu memikirkan wajah Angel itu. Aku selalu tersenyum saat mengingat tingkah bocah itu. Bukannya aku tidak pernah berusaha melupakannya. Sudah aku coba, aku menjalani hubungan dengan beberapa yeonja tapi tetap tidak bisa membuatku aku melupakan wajah Angel bocah itu dan aku juga sudah berciuman dengan semua yeonja yang aku pacari tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyaingin bibir bocah itu. 4 tahun ini aku frustasi karena merindukan bocah kecil itu yang mungkin saja sudah tumbuh menjadi namja remaja. Apakah itu bukan cinta namanya?

Aku kembali tersenyum mengingat perasaanku ini. SANGAT GILA dan TIDAK NORMAL. Aku memang tidak normal karena dia. Tapi akhir-akhir ini hatiku diliputi kekhawatiran. Pasti bocah angel itu sudah tumbuh menjadi namja remaja yang tampan. Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukai namja? Bagaimana jika dia memiliki kekasih? Bagaimana jika dia... NORMAL ?  
Pertanyaan itu beberpa bulan ini berputar dipikiran ku. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika semua itu benar.

"PENCURII... siapapun tolong tangkap namja itu" sebuat teriakan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mencari asal suara itu dan aku melihat seorang ajhussi sedang mengejar seorang namja yang berlari kearahku.

Greb~

Aku menangkapnya dan mengunci pergerakannya. Dia memberontakku dengan keras.

"Brengsek... lepaskan aku. Ahkkkk..." dia terus memberontak.

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap Kim Kibum. Gamsahamnida Tuan." Ujar ajhussi yang mengejar namja ini tadi sambil mengurangi kecepatannya menjadi berjalan sekitar 6 meter dari kami berdua. Tapi tunggu... apa yang disebut ajhussi itu tadi Kim Kibum.. Kibum...Kibummie... Jangan-jangan..

Aku tarik tudung yang dia pakai untuk menutupi kepala dan wajahnya dan

DEG~

Wajah ini... wajah imut ini. Kibummie-KU. Walau dia sudah tumbuh dewasa tapi aku tidak akan bisa lupa mata yang mengerjap imut itu, bibir merah yang merekah dan kulit putih saljunya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah sengiran dari bibirnya.

DUKK !

"Auu,... Appo.." aisss... dia menendang tulang kering kakiku dan sontak berlari menjauh.

"YAAKKK... BOCAH SETAN... KEMBALI KAU. Aisss... kenapa kau lepaskan dia." Gerutu ajhussi itu saat menghampiriku.

Aku masih sibuk mengelus-elus kaki ku yang sakit dan tidak memperdulikan ocehan ajhussi itu.

"Ajhussi apa kau tau dimana anak itu tinggal ?" tanyaku saat sakit dikakiku sudah mulai berkurang. Tapi.. "Eh.. kemana ajhussi itu?" aku melihat sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan keberadaannya.

"Aiss,... sekarang kemana aku harus mencarimu Kibummie." Aku bekeliling daerah pinggir sungai itu, mungkin saja dia belum terlalu jauh, tapi hasilnya nihil.

_Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoldae he-eojiji marja_

_Oh my lady lady lady lady lady naega jeongmal neo-reul saranghanda  
_"yeobosaeyo. Ne umma."

_"Kau dimana... katanya sebentar? Ini sudah sore siwonnie."_

"Ne, arraso umma. Sebentar lagi."  
_"Tidak bisa, kau harus pulang sekarang. Umma sudah merindukanmu."_

"Hahh... Arraso umma. Tunggu, aku akan pulang."

Baiklah,.. Kibummie mungkin sekarang kita belum bisa bertemu secara benar tapi tunggu saja aku akan mendapatkanmu My sweet Angel..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chap pertama ini bisa dikatakan sebagai prolog dari fic Nae Namja soalnya masih membahas awal pertemuan SiBum sih..  
Siwon parah banget ya... baru beberapa menit kenal ama bummie udah main sosor

Siwon: itu kan kemauan lo thor.

Me: hehehe... main appa

Siwon: gwenchana baby, lagipula appa bisa sering-sering cium bibir umma-mu

Kibum: aiss,.. wonnie pervert /blushing/

Me: hehehehehe ^0^

Akhirnya fic ini rampung juga, setelah tertunda hampir 2 bulan.  
minta riview-nya untuk semua reader yang udah ngebaca cerita Wonnie Appa dan Bummie Umma, ^^ saya sebagai anak yang baik berharap yang terbaik untuk Appa dan Umma.  
tapi kalau tidak ada yang nge RnR chap ini maka tidak akan saya lanjutkan.

Hehehehe...

**Gomawuo**  
/Peluk Appa Umma SiBum/ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapther 2

.

.

Titlle : Nae Namja  
Author : lyaSiBum  
Genre : romance, drama, YAOI 100%  
Rated : T semi M  
Cast : SiBum couple  
Support Cast : temukan sendiri

Summary : Cinta berhak datang kapan saja, dimana saja dan pada siapa saja. Tidak perduli bagaimana keadaanmu, bagaiamana rupamu, dan bagaimana jenismu. Tapi bagaimana jika cinta itu dihalangi dengan sebuah ketidak normalan.  
/"Aku ini normal dan benci yang berbau tidak normal"/ "Tapi aku tidak normal karenamu."/ /SiBum couple/

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T FORGET RIVIEW**

Kibum pov

.

Angin pagi yang sejuk, bulir embun pagi dan aroma dedaunan dipagi hari adalah momend yang sangat aku sukai. Manurutku saat di pagi hari adalah waktu yang paling tepat dimana kita sangat dekat dengan karunia tuhan. Untaian kata-kata indah dari setiap buku yang aku baca melengkapi pagiku.

Tapi entah kenapa sejak semalam aku tidak bisa memfokuskan fikiraku. Wajah namja 4 tahun yang lalu itu kembali terbayang.

.

Author pov

.

"Yo,... Kibummie." Seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang dan merusak pagi tenang kibum.

"Yakk,... evil kembalikan bukuku. Kau menggangguku membaca" Protes kibum sambil memandang garang ke orang yang dia panggil itu.

"Mwoo? Membaca? Yang aku lihat kau sedang melamun saudaraku." Tutur namja yang diketahui adalah Cho Kyuhyun.  
"Cho Kyuhyun aku bilang KEMBALIKAN." Teriak Kibum yang membuat beberapa murid lain yang ada disana merasa terkejut dan takut termasuk Kyuhyun.  
"Arraso,... kau jangan marah hyung." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengembalikan buku itu pada Kibum.

"Makanya jangan suka menganggu pagi tenangku. Ada apa kau datang pagi hemm... biasanya kau pergi saat changmin menjemputmu." Ujar Kibum sambil kembali berusaha fokus pada bukunya.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Changmin." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung diberikan tatapan bingung oleh Kibum yang seolah meminta dia untuk bercerita.

"Aku bosan."

"MWO? Bagaimana kau bisa bosan secepat ini. Bukannya dulu kau yang mengejar-ngejarnya eoh?" tanya kibum tidak percaya.

"Ne, tapi dia tidak benar-benar mencintai ku hyung. Dia hanya menjadikanku pelariaannya saja. Aku sudah berusaha agar dia mencintaiku dengan tulus tapi tidak bisa dan aku bosan berusaha." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kelas mereka kosong.  
"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah." Cicit Kibum. Kibum tau dengan jelas bahwa Changmin memang menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan saja karena changmin mencintai dirinya sejak mereka sekolah menengah dulu. Dan Kibum selalu menolak changmin, saat changmin tau bahwa Kyuhyun yang statusnya adalah adik angkat Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga mencintai changmin akhirnya changmin mau menerima Kyuhyun agar bisa terus punya alasan kerumah Kibum.

"Gwechana hyung. Hyung sudah memperingatkan aku sejak awal hanya aku saja yang terlalu keras kepala." Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Kibum untuk menegaskan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.  
"Arraso, carilah cinta yang baru Kyunie."

"tentu saja. Masih banyak namja diluar sana yang mau jadi seme atau uke ku." Ujar Kyuhyun lantang.

"MWO? Namja lagi ? Aiss... maksudku kembalilah ke kodratmu. Pasangan namja itu yonja bukan sesamanya dasar tidak normal." Cibir Kibum

"Bukankah kau yang membuat aku tidak normal Bummie chagiii~" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Kibum sambil sedikit mendesah.

"MWO ? YAKK?"

"songsaengnim datang." Suara salah satu siswa membuat Kibum menghentikan aksinya untuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Dengan kesal kibum merapikan duduknya sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk terkikik disamping Kibum

"Anak-anak, karena Victoria songsaengnim telah menikah dan dibawa oleh suaminya ke luar negeri. Maka hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan guru fisika sekaligus wali kelas baru kalian. Silahkan masuk songsaengnim."

Saat sosok itu masuk kedalam kelas, semua mata memandang kagum dan tidak berkedip sedikitpun, yeoja dan beberapa namja yang berjenis uke hampir berteriak histeris dan sisanya hanya bergumam memuji kesempurnaan orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Tapi sepertinya author salah karena tidak semuanya, ada satu namja yang masih sibuk dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya tanpa memperdulikan ada hal bagus apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Perkenalkan Choi Si Won imnida. Umur 23 tahun, salah lulusan Columbia University. Gamsahamnida." Ujar namja itu yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon. Semua murid makin berdecak kagum saat mengetahui dia adalah guru muda lulusan universitas ternama.

"Kibummie... kibummie.. lihat itu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol-nyenggol kaki Kibum.

"Apa sih Kyu?" Kibum masih enggan mengalihkan mata dari buku-bukunya.

"Liat songsaengnim itu bummie. Sangat tampan, bummie lihat..." Kyuhyun mulai geram karena tidak diperdulikan oleh Kibum.

"Aiss,..." akhirnya kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon yang ada didepan kelas.

Mata kibum membulat melihat sosok yang ada didepan kelasnya itu. 'dia namja kamarin. Mati aku.' Gumam kibum dalam hatinya.

DEG~

Entah suara jantung siapa itu tapi suara itu muncul saat pandangan mata Siwon dan Kibum bertemu. Saat tersadar dari keterkejutannya kibum kembali menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan senyum merekah terlihat dari wajah Siwon.

.

"Baiklah, mungkin cukup perkenalannya. Choi Siwon-shi, anda bisa segera mengejar sekarang. Saya permisi keluar dulu." Ujar pria paruh baya itu

"Ne, Gamsahamnida songsaengnim." Lalu pria paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan Siwon dalam kelas bersama anak-anak didik barunya.

"baiklah,... Sebagai permulaan saya ingin tau kemampuan kalian dalam mata pelajaran saya. Jadi tolong kalian kerjakan soal ini. Hingga jam saya habis." Perintah Siwon sambil membagikan kertas kemaja anak-anak.

Sepanjang jam pelajarannya mata Siwon tidak hentinya memandang satu objek yang sangat cantik dimatanya. Seakan objek itu adalah permata yang paling ini.

.

Kibum yang merasa diperhatikan mendongakan kepalanya lalu mata mereka kembali bertemu. Mengetahui bahwa gurunya sekaligus si penangkapnya yang memperhatikan Kibum segera kembali fokus dengan lembar jawabannya.

.

istirahat

.

"Kibummie ayo kita kekantin. Aku ingin cerita." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang malas kekantin. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan saja." Jawab Kibum sambil terus berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Aiss,.. tapi aku ingin cerita Bummie."

"Yoo what up. Hai Kibum, Hai Kyuhyun." Sapa seseorang sambil merangkul Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kau cerita saja dengan Yesung hyung. Aku pergi. Annyeong." Sahut Kibum lalu berbelok ke lorong koridor lain meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Mau kemana anak itu?" tanya yesung heran.

"Seperti biasa hyung. Kajja, kita kekantin aku lapar." Tanpa memperdulikan tampang pabbo yesung /plak/ yang masih tidak mengerti Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangannya.

.

Library

.

Kibum sedang sibuk mencari-cari buku yang menarik yang ingin dia baca. Sudah sepuluh menit dia berkeliling tapi tidak ada yang membuat dia tertarik hingga dia menemukan sebuah buku bersampul shappier blue disana, tapi masalahnya buku itu ada dibagian paling atas rak buku.

Kibum menoleh kanan-kiri mencari mungkin saja ada petugas perpustakaan yang mau membantunya mengambil buku itu, tapi nihil. Akhirnya kibum terpaksa memanjat sendiri menggunakan tangga untuk mengambil buku itu.

"Akhirnya dapat juga." Gumam kibum. Saat kibum hendak turun tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengagetkannya

"Yha,.. pencuri kecil."

Karena kekagetannya, kibumpun oleng dan meluncur begitu saja dari tangga. Reflek Kibum memejamkan matanya dan pasrah dengan yang terjadi setelah ini. Tapi,..

'Kenapa tidak sakit? Kenapa aku seperti melayang?' batin kibum. Akhirnya dengan perlahan namja cantik itu membuka matanya perlahan dan

DEG~

Mata itu kembali dilihat oleh kibum. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan seolah terperangkap oleh mata yang sedang dipandangnya.

"Apa aku sangat tampan sampai kau begitu terpesona?" tanya sebuah suara itu dan sukses membuat kibum tersadar.

"ehh,... Choi songsaengnim. Tu..turunkan aku." Pinta kibum. Ternyata sedari tadi dia ada dalam gendongan songsaengnim-nya ala bridal stlye.

"Kau tertangkap untuk kedua kalinya eoh.?" Dengan lembut siwon menurunkan kibum sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gamsahamnida songsaengnim. Aku harus pergi. Permisi." Ujar kibum sambil membungkuk dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu." Siwon mencengkram tangan kibum hingga membuat kibum kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ne ?"

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya siwon singkat dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan bingung kibum

"Kau Choi Siwon songsaengnim. Umur 23 th. Lulusan universitar terkenal Amerika."

"Hanya itu ? Kau tidak ingat siapa aku?" tanya siwon lagi

"Ne, hanya itu. Bukankah kita baru bertemu pagi tadi. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya kibum

"Ne, dulu kita pernah-

TEK...TEK...TEK...  
suara lonceng sekolah memotong kalimat siwon secara tidak elitnya. 'aiss..' umpat siwon dalam hati.

"Aku harus kembali kekelas songsaengnim. Permisi." Kibum pun berlari meninggalkan perpustakaannya.

Cho House

BRAK

"Kibummieee..." gebrakan pintu dan teriakan menggema diseluruh rumah besar Keluarga Cho

"Kenapa harus selalu berteriak Kyu." Protes Kibum yang merasa ketenangannya terganggu.

"Hyung, aku mau cerita." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring ditempat tidur kibum

"Apa?" tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku.

"Aku jatuh cinta, bummie hyung." Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sekarang kibum sudah menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penasarannya. "Namja atau Yeoja?"

"Tentu saja namja. Dan dia sangat tampan. Tadi dia membantuk berdiri saat aku terjatuh saat mengejar Yesung hyung." Cerita Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Seme? Nugu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Ne, seme... Kau mengenalnya hyung. Dia-

_Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo  
Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo_

"Chakkam Kyu." Ujar Kibum yang akan mengangkat telphonnya

"Yeobosaeyo."  
"_YAK... PENCURI KECIL. DIMANA KAU. INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA, HAH_." Sontak kibum menjauhkan smartphonenya saat mendengar teriakan orang diseberang sana.

"Ne, cheosohamnida ajhussi. Aku akan segera kesana."

"_CEPAT DATANG. Aiss..."_

Tut..tut..tut...

.

"Mian kyu, ceritanya lain kali ya. Hyung harus pergi sekarang." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun. Kibum segera beranjak pergi keluar dari kamarnya.  
"Yakk... hyung.. ais..." gerutu kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba pandangan kyuhyun tertuju pada buku yang tadi dibaca kibum.

"Waiting for Your Love ? sejak kapan dia suka membaca cerita picisan seperti ini?"

.

Blue cafe

.

"MWO... lagi? Ajhussi, sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Aku tidak mau. Berhentilah memaksaku."  
"Yakk... apa sudahnya menuruti perkataanku sekali ini saja. Itu tidak akan merugikanmu."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Annyeong."  
"KIM KIBUM, jangan mulai lagi. KEMBALI KESINI. !" sepertinya teriakan pria paruh baya itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Kibum yang terus berlari menjauhinya

.

Kibum pov

.

"aisss,... Kim ajhussi tidak ada kata menyerah. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang tidak ingin mengenakan pakaian menjijikan itu." Aku mengoceh sendiri seperti orang gila karena ajhussi sinting itu sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku memakai pakaian wanita untuk menjadi maskot cafe-nya. Aku hanya waiter bukan peliharaannya yang bisa dia suruh-suruh dengan seenaknya." Sekarang aku sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhku sebentar dibangku taman pinggir sungai Han. Bangku ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

_"Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Hyung harus melanjutkan hidup hyung seperti yang kau katakan tadi tapi ditempat yang jauh."_

Aiss,.. kenapa tiap aku disini dan memejamkan mata. Kejadian itu muncul lagi. Sepertinya aku jangan terlalu sering mengunjungi tempat ini.

"PENCURIII... YAKKK tangakap namja itu."

YAKK,... kenapa tua bangka itu selalu berteriak seperti itu untuk menangkapku. Baiklah Cho Kibum, waktunya kabur.

"YAKKK,.. Kim Kibum."

Kkkkk~ sepertinya ajhussi itu sudah mulai lelah. Tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko tertangkap olehnya, jadi aku tetap berlari. Tiba-tiba...

'Igemwoya?' Ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku kebalik pohon. Aku berusaha memberontak dari kukungan tubuh besar namja dehadapanku.

"Siittt... diam dulu atau kau akan tertangkap." Ujarnya sembari menutup mulutku. Mau tidak mau aku menuruti perkataannya. Dalam diam itu aku berusaha mendongakan kepala melihat siapa namja dihadapanku sekarang. 'MWOO?'

.

Author pov

.

"Hahh,... ajhussi itu sudah pergi." Ujar seorang namja yang masih setia mendekap mulut kibum.

"Emm,... emm..."

"eh..! Mian Kibummie." Jawabnya sembari menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut kibum

"Choi songsaengnim. Kenapa ?" tanya kibum bingung mengetahui orang yang kemarin membantu ajhussi sialan itu menangkapnya sekarang malah berbalik menolongnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Cho Kibum, atau aku harus bilang Kim Kibum." Siwon segera menarik kibum untuk duduk. Lokasi mereka sekarang tidak terlalu ramai karena sudah sedikit jauh dari tepi sungai dan disekitar mereka banyak pohon-pohon besar yang melindungi mereka dari panas mata hari.  
"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap kelangit.

"Kenapa kau mencuri? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata anak terpandai disekolah adalah seorang kriminal diluar." oceh siwon tanpa memberi jedah

"YAKK,..." pekikan kibumlah yang sontak menghentikan ocehan siwon bahkan membuat namja dengan tubuh berotot ini sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa songsaengnim."

"Makanya jelaskan. Aku ingin tau. Aku inikan..." kalimat siwon menggantung saat dia menyadari dia hampir bicara terlalu jauh. Sedangkah kibum sudah mulai heran dengan perkataan songsaengnim-nya ini. "Aku inikan wali kelas barumu." Akhirnya siwon mandapat alasan yang tepat

"Hahh...baiklah." sejenak suasana diantara mereka jadi hening.

"Aku bukan pencuri. Paman itu hanya membual. Aku berkerja dicafe-nya sebagai waiter, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia mendapat ide gila untuk menarik lebih banyak pelanggan dengan menggunakan maskot untuk menggunakan pakaian wanita sexy. Tapi ajhussi sangat menghormati seorang wanita dan dia paling tidak suka melihat wanita ditatap nafsu oleh namja hidung belang. Jadiii... dia menyuruhkan mengenakan pakaian terbuka yang menjijikan itu. Dia bilang wajahku cantik seperti seorang wanita."

"hahahahahaha,..." tawa siwon pecah mendengar cerita kibum ditambah lagi sekarang bibir kibum sedang di-pout imut.

"Kenapa songsaengnim tertawa?" tanya kibum kesal. Saat dia bercerita dengan Kyu juga dihadihi tertawaan keras dari Kyuhyun

"hahaha,.. sepertinya mata ajhussi itu sangat bagus. Dia benar-benar tau yang mana yang cantik. Kau memang cocok jadi wanita Kibummie." Ujar siwon sambil mengendalikan tawanya.

Wajah Kibum sudah sangat merah sekarang, dia marah dan tidak terima karena dia namja tapi dikatakan cantik tapi entah kenapa dia juga menjadi malu saat songsaengnimnya yang mengatakannya.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya tegas dan langsung berdiri. Tapi, belum sempat dia melangkah siwon sudah menarik lengannya dan kembali terduduk ditanah tapi kali ini lebih dekat dengan siwon.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada ajhussi itu agar tidak memaksamu lagi untuk mengenakan pakaian itu." Suara siwon sangat lembut dan membuat kibum sedikit bergetar.

"Ti...tidak perlu songsaengnim. Aku...bisa mengatasinya."

"Gwencaha. Lagi pula kau pasti akan ditatap mesum oleh laki-laki hidung belang."

"Tapi aku kan namja songsaengnim."

"Sekalipun kau namja. Aku tidak mau sweet angel-Ku ditatap orang lain." Selesai,... kata itu sudah dikeluarkan siwon dengan bodohnya.

DEG~

Jantung kibum berdetak sangat cepat mendengar dua kata itu. "A..apa masud..mu?" lidah kibum tiba-tiba susah berbicara.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku Kibummie." Kibum baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia sudah dipanggil dengan sebutan manis dari siwon. Sekarang wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Kibum juga sudah tenggelam dalam mata indah siwon. 'Mata itu'.

Kibum masih menyangkal semua fakta yang ada didepannya sekarang. Dia masih ragu dengan itu semua. Sampai sepasang tangan hangat menyentuh kedua pipi cubby-Nya dengan lembut. 'sentuhan ini'.

"Aku kembali sweet angel."

Mata kibum sudah tertutup sempurna saat sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya lembut dan melumat secara perlahan. ' bibir ini, lumatan ini.'

Kibum mengingat semuanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah merasakan bibirnya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, jadi sangat jelas diingatannya rasa ini.

.

Saat bibir mereka bertemu, siwon seperti menemukan semangatnya lagi tanpa dia sadari bibirnya terus melumat bibir cerry itu.

'aiss,.. bibirnya tetap lembut, rasanya tetap manis. Dan ukurannya makin nyaman untuk dilumat. Bibir ini benar-benar candu." Siwon membatin dalam ciumannya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya siwon saat sepasang lengan melingkar dilehernya dan beberapa lumatan kecil dibibirnya. Siwon tersenyum saat merasakan itu karena berbeda dengan 4 tahun yang lalu namja dihadapannya ini bukan lagi seorang bocah 12 tahun yang polos yang hanya bisa menerima semua perlakuannya tanpa mengerti.

.

"Nan jhongmal bogoshippoyo My Sweet Angel."

"Nado Wonnie hyung."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Next chapter.**

**"Aku mencintai Choi Siwon songsaengnim."**

**.**

**"Saranghae."/ "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."**

**.**

**"Perkenalkan dia tunanganku Im Yonna"**

**.**

**PLAKK !**

**"Kau gila, aku masih normal dan aku membenci yang tidak normal." / "Tapi aku tidak normal karenamu"**

**.**

.

Akhirnyaa,... bisa selesai juga chap ini. Ak sempet pesimis soalnya sempet gak punya ispirasi untuk ngelanjutinnya. Mau dijadiin gimana di fic aku sempet bingung.

Tapi berkat dukungan readers sekalian terutama SiBum shiperr, akhirnya ni fic rampung juga.

Gamsahamnida /bow/

**Thanks to RIVIEWS**

**is0live89 | Andreychoi | zakurafrezee | Zhii | Cul Ah | lovegood cherry | frosyita | thepaendeo | YukimaruNara | cloudyeye | Reeiini | iruma-chan | VIOSgetz | Lee downbum | dhianelf4ever | lovelybummie | chikakyu | MyLovelySiBum | anin arlunerz | Cho97 | cho | trililililili**

** .**

**.**

**SIBUM IS REAL**

**Klik kotak riviews ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapther 2

.

.

Titlle : Nae Namja  
Author : lyaSiBum  
Genre : romance, drama, family.  
Rated : semi M - M  
Cast : SiBum couple  
Support Cast : temukan sendiri

Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), typos, gaje, abal-abal, drama gagal, dll

Summary : Cinta berhak datang kapan saja, dimana saja dan pada siapa saja. Tidak perduli bagaimana keadaanmu, bagaiamana rupamu, dan bagaimana jenismu. Tapi bagaimana jika cinta itu dihalangi dengan sebuah ketidak normalan.  
/"Aku ini normal dan benci yang berbau tidak normal"/ "Tapi aku tidak normal karenamu."/ /SiBum couple/

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T FORGET RIVIEW**

"Hahhhh,..." desahan nafas kibum saat dia memasuki kamar kyuhyun dan segera dia berbaring dikasur empuk kyuhyun serta tidak lupa mendapat tatapan aneh dari pemilik kamar itu.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kibum

"aku sedang bahagia Kyu. Hehehehe." Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukkan kibum.

"Kau sakit ya hyung. Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengecek suhu tubuh kibum

"Aiss,... aku hanya sangat senang Kyu. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang dimasa laluku." Jelas kibum semangat.

"Jinja... kalau begitu aku turut senang hyung. Apa aku besok bisa sepertimu juga ya?"

"Ehhhh,... Maksudmu Kyu?" tanya kibum tidak mengerti.

"Tadi sore didekat sungai Han aku bertemu dengan dia lagi hyung. Orang yang aku suka." Jelas Kyuhyun yang tidak kalah semangatnya dengan kibum tadi.

"jinja. Lalu?"

"Kami berbincang-bincang lumayan lama hyung. Aku sangat nyaman bersamanya. Dan kau tau hyung, senyumnya sangat-sangat manis." Jika kyuhyun ada didalam comik mungkin sekarang sudah ada binar-binar dimatanya.

"Dan besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya?" lanjut kyuhyun dan langsung membuat kibum terkejut.

"Secepat itu? Bahkan kau baru mengenalnya kemarin."

"Aku sudah benar-benar yakin hyung. Masa depanku bersama dia."

"Wahh,.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini kyu. Baiklah. Semoga berhasil."

"Gomawuo bummie chagi." Tubuh kyuhyun pun mendekap kibum erat dan langsung mendapat protes dari kibum.

Shappier Blue Higt School

Sekarang sedang berlangsung mata pelajaran pertama yaitu Kimia. Tidak tau kenapa kibum sedang tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang guru jelaskan dan dia juga sudah sedikit bosan dengan materi yang sudah 3 minggu pertemuan tidak selesai-selesai dibahas. Dan sepertinya dia lebih tertarik mengetahui rencana penembakan kyuhyun nanti.

"Kyu, kapan tepatnya kau akan menembaknya?" bisik kibum pada kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Ayolah, kibum masih punya otak untuk berteriak bertanya pada kyuhyun saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Emmm,... nanti saat istirahat." Jawab kyuhyun singkat sambil tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Dimana Kyu?" tanya kibum lagi. Dan sekarang tubuh Kibum sudah sempurna menghadap kyuhyun.

"Ditaman belakang sekolah. Aku dapat info dia sering ada disana." Bisik kyuhyun tetap memperhatikan bukunya.

"jinja. Wah, bagaimana kau ak-  
"CHO KIBUM. Apa di wajah Kyuhyun ada papan tulisnya." Sial... ternyata kibum sedang sial kali ini.

"A..anio songsaengnim."

"Aku tau kau itu pintar Cho, tapi hargai aku disini. Setelah istirahat nanti temui aku dikantor." Oceh Seo songsaengnim dan membuat kibum menunduk. Sementara kyuhyun sudah terkikik geli disebelahnya

-Istirahat-

.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang hyung. Doakan aku ne." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membereskan bukunya.

"ne, semoga berhasil. Dan doakan aku juga supaya aku tidak dihukum oleh Seo songsaengnim."

"Pasti. OKE HWAITING."

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan perasaan gugup menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sejak bunyi lonceng istirahat tadi jantungnya sudah berdetak sangat cepat.

Hingga dia berbelok dan terlihatlah orang yang dia cintai berdiri disana.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya seorang namja tampan menatap orang didapannya.

"emm,... Choi songsaengnim. Sebelumnya maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"ne, silahkan."

"Emm,... saranghae." Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir pink itu. Dan membuat siwon terkejut.

"Maksudmu?"  
"Ne, aku mencintai mu. Kau selalu baik, senyummu sangat indah, kamu juga pintar, dan aku nyaman berada didekatmu. Emm,... maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?" tanyanya dengan sangat malu. Sungguh seluruh keberaniannya dia keluarkan hanya untuk ini.

Sedikit lama mereka hening melingkupi mereka.

_Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoldae he-eojiji malja_

_Oh my lady lady lady lady lady naega jeongmal neo-reul saranghanda_

Kesunyian itu terpecahkan karena dering dari smartphone siwon

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"ahh,... ne Noona. Aku hampir saja lupa. Ne, aku akan kesana sekarang."

"..."

"Ne, Mianhamnida nonna. Annyeong"

Setelah menutup telponenya siwon kembali memandang namja yang sedang menunduk didepannya itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Carilah orang lain saja ne. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Setalah mengucapkan itu siwonpun berbalik dan meninggalkan namja itu begitu saja.

.

"Kau mencintai orang lain ya?" gumamnya saat menatap punggu orang yang dicintainya itu. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Karena didalam kamus seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak ada kata menyerah untuk Cinta"

.

Siwon pov

.

Hahh,... karena kejadian ditaman tadi aku hampir saja lupa kalau istirahat ini Kibum dipanggil kekantor karena dia berulah. Sebagai wali kelas dan orang yang mencintainya tentu saja, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak itu. Apa lagi Seo songsaengnim dikenal sebagai guru yang sering mengajak guru lain untuk memarahi anak didiknya.

BRAKK !

Aku mendobrak pintu itu sedikit keras dan benar saja, hampir seluruh guru yang ada dikantor itu sedang mengelilingi sweet angelku, kecuali Leeteuk nonna yang menghubungi aku tadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku memotong omelan Seo songsaengnim pada kibum.

"Oh,.. salah satu anak kelas anda ini sudah berbicara saat pelajaran saya berlangsung dan mencoba mengajak temannya untuk ikut mengobrol bersama. Saya benar-benar kesal." Aiss,.. yeonja ini mengoceh tidak pakai titik koma.

"Dia ini mentang-mentang pintar bisa seenaknya sendiri." Hahh,.. sekarang salah satu guru yang sudah terhasut mulai menambahi.

Aku lihat Kibum hanya menunduk pasrah menerima cercahan dari songsaengnimnya.

"Kibum memang salah songsaengnim, dan patut untuk dihukum." Ucapku. Aku bisa melihat senyum terkembang dari wajah Seo songsaengnim tapi keterbalikan dengan kibum yang menatapku dengan tidak percaya sembari kedua matanya membesar. Sangat imut. Kkk~

"Maka dari itu, saya selaku wali kelasnya. Biar saya saja yang menghukum anak ini." Lanjutku. Dan aku lihat yeonja itu tidak terima

"Tapi-

"Biarkan saja Choi Siwon yang menghukum muridnya lagi pula setelah ini dia ada jam dikelas kibum. Apa kalian tidak ada jam lagi, tadi bel sudah berbunyi." Potong Leeteuk noona sambil berjalan keluar dari kantor. Terima kasih noona, kau yang terbaik.

Dan dengan berat hati, akhirnya guru-guru itupun satu persatu pergi dan hanya meninggalkna aku berserta kibum dikantor.

Setelah benar-benar sepi, aku dudukan tubuhku tepat didepan kibum yang masih setia menunduk.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Seo songsaengnim?" tanyaku lembut pada kibum.

"Aiss,.. Bab yang songsaengnim itu terangkan sudah kami pelajari sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Aku sudah bosan bab itu, bahkan aku sudah hafal rumus-rumusnya sejak minggu pertama." Anak ini punya dua kepribadian ya. Perasaan saat didepan guru-guru tadi dia hanya menunduk diam tapi lihatlah sekarang. ckckckckck

PLAK !  
"Aahh,.. appo hyung." Rintih kibum sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi aku jitak karena gemas. Sedikit bersalah juga sih, apa aku terlalu kuat ya tadi.

"Salahmu sendiri terlalu sombong. Jangan terlalu ditunjukan kalau kau itu pintar."

"Aku memang pintar, bahkan aku ini jenius." Aiss,.. anak ini

"Yakk,.." aku melihat kibum cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan saat dia melihat tangan ku sudah terangkat untuk menjitaknya lagi. Tapi

Chu~

Aku tidak akan sejahat itu padanya untuk menjitak kepalanya dua kali. Lebih baik seperti ini, aku senang dan mungkin saja dia juga. Hehehehe. Lihat saja sontak mata kibum terbuka saat yang dirasakannya bukan rasa sakit tapi malah ciumanku dipipi tembamnya.

Author pov

"Kajja, kita kembali kekelas." siwon memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka.

"Lalu hukumanku?" tanya Kibum bingung

"Kau benar-benar ingin dihukum eoh?"

"ANIO, aku hanya bertanya."

"Baiklah, sebagai hukumannya setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau temani hyung makan eskrim. Kajja."

.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran siwon, keduanya terlihat beberapa kali tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Jika saat itu kibum segera menundukan wajahnya lain dengan siwon yang tersenyum gaje melihat tingkah kibum.

Kibumpun berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, hingga kibum melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatap kedepan dengan tatapan tidak biasa. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan sedih penuh luka bercampur kesal. Seumur hidup kibum mengenal kyuhyun tidak pernah dia melihat tatapan kyuhyun seperti itu bahkan saat dia putus dari changmin beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan saat Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui tatapan itu ditujukan untuk seseorang yang sedang ada didepan kelas, Siwon hyungnya.

'Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?' batin kibum yang kembali menatap kyuhyun intens.

"Cho Kibum, apa belum cukup kau tadi dipanggil kekantor karena tidak fokus pada pelajaran? Apa harus aku tambah lagi hukumanmu?" suara itu yang bisa kita pastikan adalah milik Choi Siwon yang sedang menegur kibum agar fokus kedepan. Ada sedikit rasa tidak suka dihati siwon saat mendapati kibum menatap seorang disampingnya dengan sangat intens. Dan salahkan juga siwon yang hanya terfokus pada kibum hingga tidak menyadari tatapan sedih orang disebelahnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana ice creamnya hem?" tanya siwon saat mereka berdua sudah berada dikedai ice cream di pinggir sungai Han pastinya. Karena menurut siwon sungai Han adalah tempat yang besejarah untuknya.

"Enak hyung." Jawab kibum singkat tanpa berusaha menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"Ucapanmu dan tindakanmu itu tidak punya keselarasan Bummie-ah. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya enak sedangkan kau hanya mengaduk-aduknya tidak bersemangat." Oceh siwon. Dia pikir mengajak kibum kesini bisa membuat dia mendapat senyum dari sweet angelnya.

"..."

"Ada masalah?" tanya siwon saat pertanyaannya tadi tidak ditanggapi kibum.

"Hahhh,... aku sedang khawatir dengan Kyunie. Dia sangat sedih tadi, sepanjang aku mengenalnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu." Jelas kibum

"Apa Kyunie itu namja yang kau tatapi intens tadi."

"Ne, dia sepertinya sangat terluka. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dihatiku saat melihat tatapan itu terlebih lagi yang dia tatap itu-

_Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo  
Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo_

"Yeobosaeyo. Ne Kyunie?"

"..."

"Arraso, aku akan kesana. Kau tunggu saja dikamarku ne."

"..."

"ne, kyunie. Annyeong."

Setelah kibum menutup telphon-nya dia menatap siwon dengan pandangan tak enak. "Aku harus segera pulang hyung."

"Memangnya ada apa ?" tanya siwon tak terima. Hei mereka baru 10 menit disini.

"Kyunie membutuhkanku. Dia terlihat sangat kacau tadi. Mian hyung, aku buru-buru." Ucap kibum lalu segera berlalu. Siwon memperhatikan kibum yang pergi dengan pandangan kecewa.  
.

.

"Kyu...Kyunie." teriak kibum saat memasuki rumah dan bergegas kekamarnya.

"Hyung..." lirih kyuhyun saat kibum terlihat dihadapannya.

"Wae Kyu? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Aku gagal hyung."

"Apa maksudmu kau gagal?"

"Dia menolakku."

"MWO? Bukannya kau bilang dia sepertinya juga tertarik padamu?"

"Dia menyukai orang lain." Kyuhyunpun menundukkan kepalanya dan memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Kibum sangat tidak tega melihat kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya Kyunie?" tanya kibum

"ne hyung, aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan perasaan sedalam ini baru pertama kali aku rasakan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata kibum. Kibum benar-benar melihat sebuah cinta yang dalam disana.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau harus perjuangkan dia Kyu. Jangan menyerah ne." Ujar Kibum sambil mengelus punggung kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun pun hanya memandang kosong kedepan tanpa menanggapi nasehat Kibum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang kau cintai itu kyu ?"  
"Choi Siwon songsaengnim." Gumam Kyuhyun, tapi tatapannya tetap lurus kedepan.

DEG~

"MWOO?" pekik kibum tidak percaya saat nama orang itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Pekikan Kibum tadi sontak menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya dan menatap kibum heran. "Waeyo?"

"Ja,..jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya kibum terbata. Entah kenapa dia sedikit berharap kyuhyun menjawab tidak.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya." Ujar kyuhyun bersemangat sambil menatap kibum meminta dukungan.

"ma-maksudmu. Choi songsaengnim?"

"Ne, aku menemukan caranya hyung. Aku harus mendapatkan Choi songsaengnim." Kyuhyun kembali berujar mantap saat berbicara keinginannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

Sakit... entah kenapa ada perasaan perih dihati kibum saat ini. Dia merasa ada kesalahan disini.

"Hyung, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"...tidak...tidak..buruk juga...Kyu." bukan, bukan ini yang ingin kibum katakan. Tapi saat melihat mata kyuhyun yang memancarkan semangat, dia benar-benar tidak tega. Lalu bagaimana dengan hatinya yang aneh ini.  
"Aigoo,... kau memang hyungku yang terbaik bummie. Saranghae." Sangking girangnya Kyuhyunpun menarik kibum kedalam pelukannya.

.

Malam ini kibum sedang termenung didalam kamarnya. Entah kenapa banyak sekali yang tidak dia mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kyuhyun bisa menyukai siwon, dia tidak mengerti kenapa juga siwon menolak kyuhyun dan bilang dia menyukai orang lain. Siapa? Kibum benar-benar tidak mengerti dan yang paling tidak dia mengerti adalah kenapa sedari tadi hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit.

Tiba-tiba smartphonenya berbunyi dan memecah kesunyian yang terjadi.

**From: 08779610xxxx  
Bummie-ah**

Kibum mengernyitkan dahi saat membaca sms yang tidak dia ketahui siapa dan memanggil dengan nama kecilnya.  
**To: 08779610xxxx**

**Nugu?**

Tidak lama smartphone kibum kembali berbunyi.

**From: 08779610xxxx**

**Songsaengnim tertampanmu dan hyung tersayangmu**.

DEG~

Entah kenapa saat mengetahui siapa pemilik nomor itu, tangan kibum terasa kaku untuk memencet huruf-huruf yang ada dilayar smartphone-nya, hingga

_Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo  
Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo_

"eh,.. yeobseyo?" karena kaget kibum reflek saja mengangkat telpon yang masuk tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang menghubunginya.

**_"Kenapa smsku tidak dibalas Bummie?"_** wajah kibum mengernyit mendengar suara itu. Buru-buru dia melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar. "Nomor tadi" batin kibum

"Ne, wonnie hyung."

**_"Kenapa smsku tidak dibalas?"_** tanya siwon lagi.

"emm,... aaa,..tadi kyuhyun memanggilku sebentar." Bohong kibum.

**_"Kyuhyun?"_** aiss,... kibum merutuki alasannya ini. Kenapa harus nama Kyuhyun. **_"Bagaimana keadaannya bummie?"_** lanjut siwon

"Ne?"

"Aku tanya bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun?" tanya siwon lagi. 'Kenapa langsung menanyakan Kyuhyun, diakan sedang berbicara denganku.' Batin kibum

**_"Bummie,.. kau masih disana?"_** panggil siwon saat mendapati kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aaa,.. aku masih disini hyung. Kyu,.. dia sudah baik-baik saja."'aisss,... kibum. Hilangkan fikiran anehmu itu' rutuk batin kibum.

"hyung, appa memanggilmu." Suara kyuhyun terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, Kyu sebentar."

"Hyung, aku dipanggil. Annyeong." Ujar Kibum lalu mematikan sambungannya dengan siwon.

"Yhaa,... kenapa langsung dimatikan sih." Garutu siwon yang ada nan jauh disana (?)

.

Sementara sekarang kibum dan kyuhyun sudah berada diruang keluarga Cho bersama Tuan besar Cho.

"Ada apa Appa meminta kami berdua kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sambil mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi.

"appa ingin menunjukan seseorang pada kalian." Ujar dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari kedua namja didepannya. "Masuklah agashi." Lanjut sambil menatap kearah pintu masuk ruang keluarga begitu juga Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Lalu nampaklah seorang yeoja putih, cantik dan tinggi menggunakan dress pink cantik.

"Deo." Ujar Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat yeoja dihadapannya.

"OPPAAA..." bersamaan dengan teriakkan itu terdengar juga bunyi sesuatu seperti BRUKK!

"aigoo,.. appayo..." rintih kibum

"Appo,.. Yakk deo pabbo yeoja. Kau mau membunuh kami ya." Cercah kyuhyun.

"Jaga ucapan kalian pada calon menantu appa." Tegas dan..  
"MWO?"

.

.

"Jadi kau diangkat anak oleh keluarga Cho ya?" tanya siwon sambil memperhatikan wajah kibum yang sedang menatap lurus sungai Han.

Sekarang Kibum dan Siwon sedang menikmati sore hari disungai Han. Karena tadi siwon sudah meyakinkan Kim Ajhussi pemilik Blue cafe tempat kibum berkerja agar tidak lagi memaksa namja cantik ini berpakaian wanita. Dan sebagai balasannya Siwon mengajak kibum untuk menikmati sore hari di pinggir sungai Han hingga mereka terjebak dalam obrolan seputar masa lalu Kibum.

"Ne, Kim Kibum adalah nama asli yang diberikan oleh orang tuaku, karena sudah diangkat anak oleh keluarga Cho akupun mengganti margaku. Tapi beberapa orang yang sudah sejak kecil mengenalku tetap memanggilku Kim Kibum." Jelas Kibum

"Termasuk Kim Ajhussi ?" tanya siwon.

"Ne, dari kecil aku memang sering bermain disini dan sering mengunjungi cafe Kim Ajhussi bersama orang tuaku. Dan saat orangtua meninggal Kim ajhussi sering mengunjungiku dipanti asuhan. Saat ingin mengadopsiku Cho appa bahkan meminta izin pada Kim ajhussi atas perintah pengurus panti. Dan saat istri Kim Ajhussi meninggal dua tahun yang lalu aku berinisiatif untuk berkerja di Blue cafe membantu ajhussi. Keluarga Kim ajhussi sudah aku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar

Tanpa kibum sadari sedari tadi siwon sudah menatapnya lekat. Hanya wajah kibum yang ada dipandangannya.

"wae-waeyo hyung?" tiba-tiba saja gugup menyerang Kibum saat menatap manik kelam siwon.  
"Kibummie" gumam siwon sambil memegang lembut tangan kibum.

"N-ne?"

"Kau masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu disini ?" tanya siwon tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari mata kibum

"Ne." Jawab kibum singkat sambil mengatasi kegugupannya. 'tunggu, kenapa aku harus gugup' batin kibum

"Dan sejak beberapa hari kita berpisah setelah kejadian itu... Aku mulai-

"BUMMIE OPPA." Suara teriakan yang melengking memotong ucapan siwon dan membuat mereka berdua memalingkan wajah kesumber suara.

"OPPA." Teriakan yeonja itu kembali terdengar jelas saat yeoja itu semakin mendekati Siwon dan Kibum. Merasa tangannya masih digenggam siwon, dengan cepat Kibum menariknya.

"Hai oppa." Yeoja itu langsung memeluk leher kibum dari belakang dan bergelayut mesra pada Kibum. Siwon menatap tak suka melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau oppa ada disini hem?" tanya Kibum sambil mengelus lembut kepala yeoja didekatnya. Tak taukah Kibum bahwa namja dihadapannya ini sudah dekelilingi hawa panas melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Walau sudah tidak bertemu 2 tahun tapi aku tidak pernah lupa tempat favorid Bummie oppaku." Jawab yeoja itu manja. 'MWO? Bummie oppaku ! Apa-apaan yeoja centil ini. Bummie itu hanya milikku' batin siwon yang sudah hampir meledak.

"EHEM." Suara batuk siwon menyadarkan keduanya bahwa masih ada orang lain disekitar mereka.

"Oppa, siapa dia?" tanya yeoja itu. 'Aiss... harusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa yeoja sinting.' Batin siwon lagi.

"Ohh,.. kenalkan dia Choi Siwon songsaengnim. Dia wali kelas hyung dan gurumu juga nanti." Jelas kibum dan yeoja itupun membungkuk hormat

"Annyeonghaseyo songsaengnim."

"Dan songsaengnim perkenalkan dia,... emm,... dia ...tunanganku.. Im Yonna."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**ANSWER YOUR RIVIEWS**

Memang ada carita segi-segian disini bukan hanya segi tiga aja tapi segi banyak (?)

Yonna itu tunangannya Kibum bukan tunangan Siwon

Kibum belum menyadari perasaannya ke siwon. Yang kibum tau Cuma perasaan sayang seorang adik ke kakak. Dan walaupun udah geDe tapi kibum belum paham maksud tingkah siwon kedia selama ini

Yang pada pengen Kyuhyun itu sama sungmin. Author sebenernya KyuMin shipper juga tapi belum bisa direalisasikan sekarang.

Yang mau tau nasib kibum kedepannya ikuti aja terus fic ini.

Terus ikuti dan dukung fic ini supaya author semangat dan dukung fanfic" SiBum lainnya. ^^

**Thanks to RIVIEWS**

**is0live89 | Andreychoi | zakurafrezee | Zhii | Cul Ah | lovegood cherry | frosyita | thepaendeo | YukimaruNara | cloudyeye | Reeiini | iruma-chan | VIOSgetz | Lee downbum |dhianelf4ever | lovelybummie | chikakyu | MyLovelySiBum | anin arlunerz | Cho97 | cho | trililililili | najika bunny | Siti azzahra muayanah | Ichigobumchan | Snowysmiles | wonnie | Guest | SiwonWife | bumhanyuk | Seo Shin Young |**

**SIBUM IS REAL**


End file.
